Drowning Lightning Away
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: The crew drag Lightning to a camp out at the beach but when Fang tries to have a little fun, everything unexpected unravels threw Lightning.


**Warning, this is just totally out there. First Fic in such a long time, I haven't finished the game since I just got it I'm around ch. 8 now. If you love LightxFang to be together as a couple this might not be your page. This may or may not be OOC. Anyway Enjoy! Warning, some swears.**

_I learned to drive, got my first cell phone, got monster benefits, and received school payment for Serah all from Guardian Corps. I fought my way up the ranks against the worst of the worst; I was their best female solder. I suppose it was all the anger and hatred I suppressed during the day, well, whenever I started to think about the past. Using it to train my long slender female muscles to build, taking almost twice as long to build them to even 50 percent of the strongest man in the Corps. Oh how I loathed the government for trying to put me in Independent Living. I told them I would rather jump ship to Grand Pulse than have anyone take pity on us. I remember sitting there in the Concession Stand during dead period filling out my form. It was the only job with benefits off the kazoo! It matched everything I was looking for. A few months later after Basic Training the group I trained with started to call me Lightning, because they knew how much I worked to keep Serah safe. They always said, __"__Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys.__" Probably because I could never stand still on any mission. I ripped through everyone I ever got. _

_When I was younger, I always thought Serah was such a bother, now she is the world to me. Our family off so far in distance that the only choice if it ever came to would be adoption, of course I cringed my way out of that spiteful situation. _

All the thoughts Swirling threw my head, I lye half-asleep in the tent. Vanille suggested with great stubbornness to go camping. So, with much to my pleasure they all picked the beach across town. The city did not give a hoot about campers, as long as we were out before midnight and kept to ourselves they would leave you alone.

Rolling over to face my Gunblade at my bedside the idea of being tired shuts off quickly. "Tsk..." I grumble. Slowly with much dismay, I pick myself up and quietly step out of the tent of snorers. I make my way over to the glow of dying embers in the fire pit slowly blowing at them to glow even more fiercely.

A few rustles later Fangs comes out of the tent. _Just what I need at this hour. _"Sunshine! What are you doing up?" I glare at her and ignore her conversation starter.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? If it's Snows snoring that's why I got up." She said coming over to sit beside me.

"Mmhmm." I said hoping this would end it but knowing she would just drag on no matter what I did.

Her face started to turn creepingly up a smile. She nudged her way over closer making me a bit uncomfortable. I turned toward her clenching my hand in a fist, "what do you want?" I scowled.

Seductively she hissed towards my ear. I could feel the heat of her nervous breathing pattern. My eyes shot up unable to move my heart pounding in terror. I could deal with any man making a move, but a woman was too much, especially at this hour. With all my force trying to not punch her brains out I sit wishing not for the worst.

"Let's scare them all!" She whispered into my ear. No, no she never touched me, not even her leg rubbed against mine. So I pushed my head back and moved away from her, "do what you want," I growled and got up. I walked over towards the cooler moist sand squishing between my toes knowing I would later regret this when Id try to sleep again. I stared at the glow of the moon over the ocean getting lost in thoughts again and sit into the dryer part of the sand where the water never came on low tide.

A few minutes of this moping of mine is disturbed. "Tsk, Fang what do you want?" I hissed trying to keep my voice strong but below talking level. "To get you to get back to sleep if you can't have a little fun."

"Wh.."

"Why would you want that, right? Because you need someone to show you a good time, to stop moping around and.." She threw her arms around my neck in an awkward embrace. "Oh my god, are you trying to come onto me?" I almost yelled aloud. I rushed up out of her arms feeling the wind sting where her arms embraced me backing up quickly feeling the water with every footstep.

"But Sunshine didn't you..."

"NO, I most certainly did not!" I said the heat of anger gushing threw my face thanking to god she could not see my expression clearly.

I turned around towards the ocean and punched the air clenching my fist so tightly. How could she? Is it because of my personality? The fact I spent so much time worrying about Serah that I forgot of my own love life? Does she think I joined the other team? The water clears my head making me perfectly awake.

"I.."

"Yeah, I, I was wrong weren't you? Holy Shit what is with EVERYONE these days?" I almost ripped out my hair and stomed threw the ocean past Fang. Thank god, the tent was a bit ways off and the ocean scrambled my voice a bit.

"Yeah! Well excuse me for trying to get to know you, to be the first to tear down your fucking wall. To be HAPPY. Your sister isn't going to die any time soon with Snow there so help yourself." She yelled. The words stung, but the thought of being on the other team tore me to Grand Theft Anger Central..

"She may be safe," I growled, " but I need time to clear my mind, all I have ever known was Lightning, I need to find Claire before I do anything. But I assure you she is your... Tsk, friend, but is not your lover never a lover.. Find another fucking wall."

"Couldn't have been nicer about this could yeah Sunshine?" She yelled back.

I stormed back to the tent happy that no one woke up, but as I wiped my feet clear of sand, I knew I would later regret those words. The words Sunshine burned a hole through my head. Fang never came back into the tent, but slept by the embers of fire I once blew on. All night was piddle paddle, rage flowing threw me, assuring myself that we maybe we could still be alright, hopping she wouldn't freak out at me in front of everyone. Who knows now, because that morning I was the last to wake, I fell asleep clutching my Gun blade tightly.

**The idea floated around my head for a while. Review please! Sorry if it's OOC : D **


End file.
